dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber quotes
This page lists Webber's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Webber is currently available in the Reign of Giants DLC. Not all of Webber's quotes are currently in, so make sure not to post Wilson's. Webber Tools Base Game *Axe- "Chop and chop." *Luxury Axe- "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." *Shovel- "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" *Regal Shovel- "We're gonna dig so many holes." *Pickaxe- "Rocks will be ours!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "The finest pickaxe of them all!" *Razor- "I watched my father use one of these." *Razor (can't shave)- "There's not even any stubble left!" *Razor (nothing left)- "Clean as a whistle." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "It's hairy like us but I don't think it likes shaving." *Hammer- "Chaos and destruction!" *Pitchfork- "A good tool to play in the dirt." Don't Starve Together *Lucy the Axe- *Brush- *Saddle- "We ride!" *War Saddle- "We'll have lots of fun riding on this." *Saddlehorn- Shipwrecked *Machete- "hyah! hyah!" *Luxury Machete- Lights Base Game *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats the cold. And darkness." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is huge!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and warm." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's done." *Firepit (burned out)- "Well, that's done. But not forever!" *Torch- "This should keep us safe." *Miner Hat- "A handy light for our head." *Torch (run out)- "Waah, our light went out!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Just like we used to make at home!" *Lantern- "We have captured the sun." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire (upon being built)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built)- *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is huge!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and cool." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "Well, that's done. But not forever!" *Moggles- "I can see for miles and miles." Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "Our fires stay safe from the wind's clutches." *Bottle Lantern- *Obsidian Fire Pit- Survival Base Game *Backpack- "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." *Piggyback- "It holds so much stuff!" *Bird Trap- "Come to our web trap, birds!" *Bug Net- "Good thing we're an arachnid." *Fishing Rod- "I miss granpa's fishing trips." *Straw Roll- "Musty but relaxing." *Fur Roll- "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." *Tent- "We should get some rest." *Trap- "Now we can catch some food!" *Honey Poultice- "A bandage for our booboos." *Healing Salve- "Soothing." *Heat Stone- "It's a rock" *Heat Stone (cold)- N/A *Heat Stone (warm)- N/A *Heat Stone (hot)- N/A *Umbrella- "This should keep some of the rain off of us." *Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "I can bear this pack!" *Luxury Fan- "This thing is huge!" *Siesta Lean-to- "Is it nap time?" *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "We can't take a nap, it's nighttime!" *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Time for a snack" *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- "The fire destroyed it." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "We can't take a nap in that!" *Thermal Stone- "It's a rock." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's cold to the touch." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's getting chilly!" *Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's getting hot!" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's hot to the touch!" *Pretty Parasol- "It won't keep us from splashing in puddles!" Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "I think it loves me." *Booster Shot- "I hate taking my medicine!" *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "It cools us when we run, how nice." *Bernie- "That teddy bear is moving!" *Bernie (inactive)- "A teddy bear." *Bernie (broken)- "It's all busted up." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- *Tropical Fan- *Silly Monkey Ball- "More fun than a barrel of monkeys." *Tropical Parasol- *Anti Venom- *ThatchPack- *Palm Leaf Hut- Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Food goes in, other food goes out." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It won't be done for a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost ready!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper is served." *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." *Bee Box- "A box with bees in it." *Bee Box (no honey, some honey, and full with honey)- "A box with bees in it." *Basic and Improved Farm- "I'll have a go at this farming thing." *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Is it done yet?" *Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "We're master farmers!" *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "The soil is dried up." *Ice Box- "Spoil not, food supplies!" *Drying Rack- "It's not doing us much good empty!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Food time!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Someone must have left the fire going." *Bee Box (burnt)- "The site of the Great Honey Fire." *Basic Farm (burnt)- *Improved Farm (burnt)- *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "It's hard to dry when it's raining." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Fire takes all." *Bucket-o-poop- "I saw my mum use this in her gardens." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "The mussels do pull ups on this." Science Base Game *Science Machine- "It's like a science lab in there!" *Alchemy Engine- "Father used to work on something like that." *Thermal Measurer- "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" *Rainometer- "It must be powered by magic." *Lightning Rod- "This might keep us safe." *Lightning Rod (charged)- "It looks all glowy!" *Gunpowder- "We're getting good at making stuff." Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "I think it's broken." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "All our work - gone." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Another dead friend." *Rainometer (burnt)- "I don't think that's accurate." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "It's off." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "This would come in handy in a snowball fight." *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Running low on fuel." *Electrical Doodad- "We are getting good at crafting!" Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- "We should stick things with the pointy part." *Ham Bat- "An interesting way to use food." *Boomerang- "Boomerrangarangarang!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "It hurts us when we don't catch it." *Blow Dart- "Same as blowing bubbles." *Sleep Dart- "Airborne sleeping agent." *Fire Dart- "One step above blowing hot air." *Football Helmet- "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" *Grass Suit- "It just feels like more hair." *Log Suit- "Wood you like to fight?" *Marble Suit- "Marbelous Protection!" *Bee Mine- "Would you bee mine?" *Tooth Trap- "This will hurt our enemies." *Shelmet- "A solid helmet." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Another creature casing." *Morning Star- "Night light, night bright!" *Weather Pain- "We'll huff and we'll puff." Don't Starve Together *Battle Helm- *Battle Spear- *Battle Spear Gun- *Tail o' Three Cats- "Oooh, it makes so much noise!" Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- "One jab'll do ya." *Poison Dart- *Coconade- *Coconade (lit)- *Spear Gun- *Poison Spear Gun- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- *Trident- "We feel like a god with this in our hands!" *Cactus Spike- *Seashell Suit- *Limestone Suit- *Cactus Armour- Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "It's the jail." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Jailbird." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." *Pig House- "A tall house for a fat pig." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Why do they hate me?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a pig through the window!" *Rabbit Hutch- "Just like grandpa said, 'You live in what you eat.'" *Hay Wall (item)- "Some grass tied together." *Hay Wall (placed)- "This will keep all sorts of things out!" *Wood Wall (item)- "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Like a pillow fort, but wood! We can repair it." *Stone Wall (item)- "These should come in handy." *Stone Wall (placed)- "We are base-building masters!" *Chest- "We could keep our toys in it!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's breaking the rules." *Sign- "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" *Potted Fern- "Mum would like this nice fern." Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Not so fancy now, pig!" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "A little overdone and overlarge." *Hay Wall (burnt)- "It didn't keep the fire out." *Wood Wall (burnt)- "Turns out wood burns really well." *Chest (burnt)- "It won't be very useful to us now." *Scaled Chest- "It looks like my old toy chest!" *Sign (burnt)- Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He looks hungry." *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "We need to feed him." *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "We have failed him." *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Eww." *Directional Sign (empty)- "Ooooh what should we say?" *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "Very light but surprisingly tough." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "Spacey and smooth!" *Wardrobe- "We like playing hide-and-seek in wardrobes." *Wardrobe (burnt)- "We can't hide in there any more." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- *Seaworthy- *Buoy- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" *Carpeted Flooring- "Carpets! Just like in our old house." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy." *Savannah Turf- "Some grassy dirt." *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs (surface)- "Some ground that we dug up." *Other Turfs (cave)- "Some pretty average earth." Reign of Giants *All Turfs- "Some ground that we dug up." Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- "We could tie stuff up with this." *Boards- "Logs, but flat." *Cut Stone- "Squared rocks." *Papyrus- "We could do our homework." *Purple Gem- "I can see knowledge swimming inside." *Nightmare Fuel- "It's cold and slippery." Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- "We wish this was filled with soda pop." Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "Who is that supposed to be?" *Prestihatitator- "Did I just hear a squeak?" *Shadow Manipulator- "We should be careful around that." *Pan Flute- "A well constructed instrument." *Night Light- "It makes our skin crawl." *Night Armour- "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." *Dark Sword- "Are you seeing this too?" *One-man Band- "We need to practice more." *Bat Bat- "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." *Belt of Hunger- "Squeeze our tummy tight!" *Chilled Amulet- "I guess it's nice." *Nightmare Amulet- "Did you hear something?" *Life Giving Amulet- "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." *Fire Staff- "We didn't start the fire." *Ice Staff- "It makes me feel funny." *Telelocator Staff- "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "Seems ready to use." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It needs something to focus the power." *Telelocator Socket (full)- "Looks good." *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "Looks empty." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It will be of no use to us in that state." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Smells like cooking." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "The fires care not for magic." *Old Bell- "Exactly the right amount of bell." Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." *Straw Hat- "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." *Beefalo Hat- "We'll blend in perfectly." *Beekeeper Hat- "A fortress for my face." *Feather Hat- "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." *Winter Hat- "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." *Top Hat- "Like father used to wear." *Dapper Vest- "It itches and fits funny." *Breezy Vest- "It's so puffy!" *Puffy Vest- "It'll keep us from catching a cold." *Bush Hat- "Spider in the bushes." *Garland- "Colorful crown." *Walking Cane- "One more point of contact won't slow us down." Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Hat of a Cat" *Fashion Melon- "This is the best idea we have ever had." *Ice Cube- "This should keep us cool." *Rain Coat- "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." *Rain Hat- "It'll keep the water out of our fur." *Summer Frest- "Safety first!" *Floral Shirt- "Grandpa's style, definitely." *Eyebrella- "Disturbing, but it'll keep us dry." *Hibearnation Vest- "We'll be the hairiest spider ever." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Particulate Purifier- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- *Raft- "Do we think this is sturdy enough?" *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- "Now we can harnass the wind!" *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- *Iron Wind- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- "Seeing where we're going is sure handy!" *Boat Cannon- *Sea Trap- *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Trawl Net (detached)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- *Captain Hat- *Pirate Hat- "Aaargh, we feel so salty!" *Life Jacket- Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- *Obsidian Axe- *Obsidian Spear- *Obsidian Armour- *Obsidian Coconade- *Howling Conch- *Sail Stick- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "Fancy rocks!" *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "Wow, these are really heavy." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "Looks sturdy." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Everything's dandy." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Something's brewing." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's getting magickier!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Stable, for now." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Magic go down the hole." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Not much magic here." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "Many legs make light work, and so does this. " *Magiluminescence- "Nice and glowy." *Construction Amulet- "Time to build!" *The Lazy Explorer- "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." *Star Caller's Staff- "We summon you, warm ball of light!" *Deconstruction Staff- "Magic taker-apart-er." *Pick/Axe- "Double duty." *Thulecite Crown- "And now we are king." *Thulecite Suit- "Nice and lightweight." *Thulecite Club- "We will, we will, smash you!" *Houndius Shootius- "Wakey wakey!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "Stop looking at me!" Books Don't Starve Together *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- *Joy of Volcanology- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A dying breed." *Spiky Tree- "A harsh tree for harsh conditions." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Got you good, tree!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "Got you good, tree!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "An axe can solve any tree-related problem!" *Evergreen (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's extra dangerous now!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's growing days are over." *Evergreen (sapling)- "Grow, grow!" *Log- "That's a log of wood." *Log (burning)- "So much for our arts and crafts!" *Charcoal- "Hard and black, like my better half." *Pine Cone- "It's bursting with life." *Marble Tree- "I hope it doesn't fall on us." *Totally Normal Tree- "Hello, Mr. Tree!" *Living Log- "That log has a face." *Sapling- "These sure grow slowly." *Sapling (picked)- "We'll make good use of your twigs!" *Sapling (burning)- "So bright!" *Sapling (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Twigs- "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." *Grass Tuft- "Grass, next best thing to silk." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Picked down to the stems." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It could use some perking up." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire fire fire!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Cut Grass- "We should be able to weave these, too." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Ripe for the pickin'." *Berry Bush (picked)- "See you soon, berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "It's run out of plant food." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Reeds- "Maybe we could use some of these." *Reeds (picked)- "Only stems remain." *Reeds (burning)- "Those burn quickly!" *Cut Reeds- "Reeds, web, what's the difference." *Plant- "What will blossom?" *Plant (growing)- "Is it done yet?" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "We're master farmers." *Marsh Plant- "That's a thirsty plant." *Spiky Bush- "I hope we don't fall on that." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "That hurt our hands." *Spiky Bush (burning)- "It will be gone soon!" *Spiky Bush (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Flower- "We agree on this flowers are nice." *Petals- "How colorful." *Evil Flower- "This flower is decidedly not nice!" *Dark Petals- "They make our head hurt." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ready for the taking!" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "We can't get at it like this." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I think some spores remain." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ready for harvest." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "We can't get at it!" *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "It's gone now." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Vroom vroom mushroom." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hiding, are we?" *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it'll regrow." Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "My, what nice foliage you have." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Got you good, tree." *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "May you have a long and free life." *Sapling (withered)- "I think the heat broke it." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "The heat wave bested it." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Heat too intense for ya?" *Plant (withered)- "It's all dried out and dead." *Birchnut- "Tree or food, there's something inside." *Cactus- "It's got more things coming out of it than we do." *Cactus (after picking)- "Yowch!" *Cactus (picked)- "It's got no meat left in it!" *Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Don't Starve Together *Twiggy Tree- *Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree Cone- *Diseased Sapling- *Diseased Sapling (picked)- *Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- *Juicy Berry Bush- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked up)- *Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "Cute little bamboo." *Jungle Tree- "This tree holds many secrets of this place." *Viney Bush- "It's a nice bush." *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- "It has a bamboo-boo." *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- "We took it all." *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- "Such useful stick-type thing." *Vine- "This stuff is wild." *Brainy Sprout- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "This tree has presents!" *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "Big leaf." *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- "We want to eat that!" *Sweet Potato (planted)- *Seaweed- *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "It's a hive of activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "Sounds like anger!" *Honeycomb- "Honey pods!" *Hound Mound- "This place scares me." *Bones- "There isn't much left." *Touch Stone- "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" *Harp Statue- "Someone took the head." *Marble Pillar- "Nothing lasts forever in this world." *Marble- "Maybe we should take up sculpting." *Rundown House- "Smells fishy." *Merm Head- "A waste of food." *Pig Head- "We just wanted to be friends." *Pig Torch- "If only we could get closer." *Basalt- "Impenetrable." *Boulder- "We need to mine it before we can use it." *Rocks- "None of these look like they would skip well." *Flint- "Oh, to feel a sharp edge against my skin." *Nitre- "What are we supposed to do with this?" *Gold Nugget- "We definetly like shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "My loot sense is tingling." *Grave (dug)- "We're sorry about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A pile of dirt. I bet it's hiding something." *Animal Tracks- "Whatever it is, it travels single file." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "It's too muddy to track." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Fresh tracks!" *Wooden Thing- "I can hear the sounds of another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I don't think we're done yet!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "We could use this to visit new worlds!" *Ring Thing- "I think there are more parts." *Crank Thing- "A crank that will stand up to punishment." *Box Thing- "The power in this box is unimaginable." *Metal Potato Thing- "It looks like this goes with something...." *Worm Hole (closed)- "I think that thing's alive." *Worm Hole (open)- "I've been in worse." *Worm Hole (exited)- "That was a scary hole!"- *Pond- "Water does not go well with our fur." *Skeleton- "Hello? Are you all right?" *Spider Den- "Looks cozy in there." *Spider Eggs- "Portable friendship pods!" *Rabbit Hole- "Come out! We just want to be friends!" *Walrus Camp- "Maybe they'll invite us in?" *Walrus Camp (summer)- "I think someone was here." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Chilling." *Mini Glacier- "Ice can be useful." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "Puddle!" *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Burrow- "Hidey-hole." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope they're ok in there." *Rundown House (burnt)- "It's in worse shape than before!" *Merm Head (burnt)- "I wonder who he was." *Pig Head (burnt)- "We just wanted to be friends." *Hollow Stump- "Trunk house." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "The nine lives thing is true!" *Glommer's Statue- "A statue of some weird bug." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Take that, rock bug!" *Skeleton (self)- "Er, where did the spider parts go?" Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." *Florid Postern- *Magma- *Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- "Water doesn't go well with our fur." *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- *Coral Reef- *Coral- "Pretty colours." *Limpet Rock- *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- "Wish we had a bucket and a shovel." *Sand- "We like to feel it beneath our feet." *Sharkitten Den- *Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- "Where is the rest of the ship?" *Crate- "Wow, a crate." *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "We can hear the sea with these. We can also hear it without them." *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- *X Marks the Spot- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "It's plugged up." *Sinkhole- "I can hear some spider friends down there." *Rope to Surface- "It leads back to the light." *Red Mushtree- "It's upsettingly large." *Green Mushtree- "Bigger than a normal mushroom." *Blue Mushtree- "How did it get so big?" *Light Flower- "Ooh, a glowing ball of flower!" *Light Bulb- "Bright and delicious." *Stalagmite- "Rocks underground?! Shocking." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Pointy rocks underground?! Simply Stunning." *Spilagmite- "We could stand to live there." *Slurtle Mound- "Slimy and rocky." *Barrel- "Did you hear something?" *Splumonkey Pod- "Did you hear something?" *Fern- "Swirly plants." *Foilage- "Soft and leafy." *Cave Banana Tree- "It's a tropical cave tree, of course." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "It's throbbing strangely." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "We can repair it." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "Old and full of mysteries." *Algae- "Just a normal pond plant." *Broken Clockworks- "A mess of chess. We can repair it." *Relic- "These haven't been used in a while." *Relic (broken)- "Smashed beyond repair." *Thulecite Fragments- "Small bits of fancy rock." *Cave Lichen- "I like me a lichen." *Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *Large Ornate Chest- "What a big treasure box!" *Nightmare Light- "Not exactly my kind of nightlight." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- *Coffee Plant- *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- *Dragoon Saliva- *Woodlegs' Cage- *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "Wow! That's a complicated clockwork." *Clockwork Bishop- "You don't play by the chess rules grandpa taught." *Clockwork Rook- "Who made these things?!" *Damaged Knight- "Good night, good knight." *Damaged Bishop- "Bishop of bad dreams." *Damaged Rook- "You can't rook us." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Is somebody there?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" *Hound- "That's an angry puppy!" *Red Hound- "He's got fire under his feet. And all inside him." *Blue Hound- "He has a chilling look in his eyes." *Hound's Tooth- "Our very own tooth to gnash." *Spider- "Spiders understand us." *Spider Warrior- "He'll protect us!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Wake up, friend!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "They're so cute when they sleep." *Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "Another lost friend." *Spider Gland- "This might soothe our cuts." *Silk- "It's so smooth!" *Krampus- "Stop! Thief!" *Krampus Sack- "We could put more in it but we're scared to touch the stuff he left inside." *Merm- "I would've thought they would bathe more often!" *Tentacle- "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." *Tentacle Spike- "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" *Tentacle Spots- "Spotty!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's huge!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "." *Guardian Pig- "We wouldn't want to cross that one." *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "He's all furry now!" *Ghost- "That's not a fun ghost!" *MacTusk- "I don't think he wants to be friends with us." *Wee MacTusk- "He has anger in his eyes." *Walrus Tusk- "Maybe we can use it for arts and crafts." *Tam o' Shanter- "Reminds me of grandpa." *Mosquito- "Shoo!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "We should just squish you." *Mosquito Sack- "Maybe we can put the blood back in?" *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Suck someone else's blood!" *Cave Spider- "Friends!" *Spitter- "Lay down some web for us." *Batilisk- "Screechy mean guy!" *Snurtle- "We'll snuff out that snurtle." *Slurtle- "We'll slaughter that slurtle." *Slurtle Slime- "Slime-time!" *Broken Shell- "We hit it a little too hard." *Lureplant- "What a colorful plant." *Fleshy Bulb- "I wish we could learn to generate meat." *Eyeplant- "Ever vigilant." *Slurper- "Hairy tongue thing!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Our friends live up there." *Depths Worm- "It's a... Thing." Reign of Giants *Varg- "I don't think that puppy is very happy." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "What're you so mad about?" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Got you good, tree!" *Birchnutter- "So that's what's inside!" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "What a crusty looking animal." *Lavae- "Sizzling hot!" Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- "Aren't you cute. Hey what's that smell..." *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "Big, big beefalo!" *Beefalo (following)- "He seems to want to stick around." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Slumber deep, beefalo." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Shaved you good!" *Beefalo Wool- "Thick fur." *Beefalo Horn- "If this makes the mating call we're in trouble." *Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Get busy, child." *Nearby Bees- "Flying ouchies!" *Bee- "Always Be Pollinating." *Killer Bee- "Uh oh, run!" *Bee (picked up)- "Our's now!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "I hope it doesn't escape." *Stinger- "We should be careful, we could poke an eye out!" *Pig- "Aw, you're no fun." *Pig (following)- N/A *Pig (dead)- "He won't bully us any more." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "Take that!" *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hop along, bunny." *Bunny Puff- "We feel lucky, oh so lucky." *Frog- "Ack! Sticky tongue!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Oblivious amphibious." *Frog (dead)- "A hop too far." *Koalefant- "Maybe it's lost." *Winter Koalefant- "We finally found it!" *Rock Lobster- "Snip snap!" *Pengull- "Where do they live the rest of the year?" *Splumonkey- "He just wants to learn!" Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "You won't find any carrion here. We're stuck like this." *Catcoon- "A bit more feral than grandpa's cat." *Cat Tail- "I always liked pulling Whiskers' tail." *Volt Goat- "My father kept goats." *Volt Goat (charged)- "It's all glowy." *Volt Goat Horn- "This might make a good weapon." Don't Starve Together *Beefalo (domesticated)- *Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- *Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- *Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- "What playful little rubbery blobs." *Jellyfish- *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "Look at it, flitting about happily." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Not so happy now, are we?" *Crow- "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying around." *Redbird- "Red is my favorite color!" *Snowbird- "What pretty white feathers." *Crow (picked up)- "We all want a bit of freedom." *Redbird (picked up)- "Held snug in our pockets." *Snowbird (picked up)- "We will name it Francis." *Jet Feather- "Feather of black." *Crimson Feather- "Feather of red." *Azure Feather- "Feather of white." *Gobbler- "Come back! I just want to eat you!" *Eye Bone- "Peekaboo." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "We spy a tired eye." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone didn't survive the trip." *Chester- "Your insides are gross." *Rabbit and Beardling- "We just want to play!" *Rabbit and Beardling (picked up)- "He's ours now." *Fireflies- "Elusive little buggies." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's a funny looking plant." *Mandrake (following)- "You're a bad friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "The skin is all seared." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Cooked to death." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants *Glommer- "Nice eyes." *Glommer's Flower- "It doesn't smell very nice." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "I spoke too soon. It smells worse now." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- "I wish I'd at least ended up with wings. Sigh." *Glommer's Goop- *Moleworm (underground)- "Come out and play!" *Moleworm (aboveground)- "Hello little guy!" *Moleworm (held)- Don't Starve Together *Grass Gekko- *Diseased Grass Gekko- *Star-Sky- *Hutch- *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "It's my friend." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Poor hungry lavae." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "It looks starving!" *Lavae Egg- "Maybe I can make it hatch?" *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "The egg seems happy." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Poor egg. It looks cold." *Lavae Tooth- "What a weird tooth." Shipwrecked *Crabbit- "1, 2...4 legs. Thought you were maybe a friend." *Crabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- "Say, there's a lot of meat in you" *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot and Parrot Pirate- "Aren't you a chatty fellow." *Seagull- "Oh to fly... and eat garbage." *Toucan- "What a colorfull beak you have!" *Doydoy- *Doydoy Nest- *Doydoy Feather- *Doydoy Egg- *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Look at those legs!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Where's the egg?" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could feed us for days!" *Tallbird Egg- "Did I hear a meep?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Smells great!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "I think it's hatching!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It'll boil if it doesn't cool down soon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's shivering!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- *Smallbird- "Could this be a friend for us?" *Smallbird (hungry)- "I can see it's tummy rumble." *Smallbird (starving)- "Poor thing. It looks so hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird- "It's getting old so fast!" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "I think it's starving!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Bad bird!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "Where did that come from?" *Spider Queen- "Mommy-Longlegs?" *Spiderhat- "What have I done?" *Deerclops- "He might be able to digest me!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yucktastic." *Ancient Guardian- "Wear that frown upside down." *Guardian's Horn- "It's quite tender." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "Run for the hills!" *Thick Fur- "It's so thick!" *Moose/Goose- "She doesn't look all pleased to see us." *Moose/Goose Egg- "That would make a huge breakfast!" *Mosling- "Hungry little guys." *Down Feather- "Tickle torture." *Dragonfly- "Oh don't you just drag on." *Scales- "They don't weigh much for scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Too hot for us!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Looks safe now." Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- *Turbine Blades- *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "That jerk tricked us." *Pig King- "King of the bullies!" *Wes (trapped)- "Hello? Can you hear me?" *Abigail- "That's no party poltergeist!" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- *Webber (grave)- "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "A hard shelled egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Fried just like mum did." *Monster Meat- "Smells foul." *Meat- "Some fire would spice this up." *Morsel- "A couple more and we'll have a meal!" *Cooked Monster Meat- "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." *Cooked Meat- "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." *Cooked Morsel- "Meat treat." *Monster Jerky- "It's really chewy." *Jerky- "That worked better than expected." *Small Jerky- "It'll keep longer this way." *Leafy Meat- "It's all squishy." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It smells kind of rotten." *Drumstick- "I just want to bang on my drum." *Fried Drumstick- "We love finger food." *Fish- "It could stand to be fried." *Cooked Fish- "Flaky and moist. Delicious." *Eel- "Fresh water snake." *Cooked Eel- "We could slurp this down." *Koalefant Trunk- "We took his nose!" *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "He blue his nose." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Looks filling!" *Frog Legs- "A fraction of a frog." *Cooked Frog Legs- "I admit, I've acquired a tasted for these." *Batilisk Wing- "This thing drives me batty." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Tastes like chicken." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- "Do we have to eat these?" *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Juice sacks." *Banana- "A bundle of bananas." *Dragon Fruit- "It looks suspect." *Durian- "Pungent." *Pomegranate- "I didn't expect this to grow." *Roasted Berries- "Warm juice sacks." *Cooked Banana- "Hot mush." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks tastier now." *Extra Smelly Durian- "No sir, I don't like it." *Sliced Pomegranate- "It's good for us!" Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "Looks tasty!" *Watermelon (cooked)- "We can cook anything!" Don't Starve Together *Juicy Berries- *Roasted Juicy Berries- Shipwrecked *Coconut- "Food! From a tree!" *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "Corn in the raw." *Carrot (in the ground)- "Bury your head, carrot." *Carrot (picked)- "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." *Pumpkin- "That's a huge pumpkin!" *Eggplant- "Blech, eggplant." *Popcorn- "Popping corn." *Roasted Carrot- "Easier for us both." *Hot Pumpkin- "It's all warm now." *Braised Eggplant- "Mum knew I liked it braised." *Red Cap- "It smells funny." *Green Cap- "Smells really earthy." *Blue Cap- "You'd have to be crazy..." *Cooked Red Cap- "It smells better now." *Cooked Green Cap- "Heat really brings out the juices." *Cooked Blue Cap- "Good thing we're feeling healthy." *Glow Berry- "It's gushing with light." *Lichen- "It likes it down here." Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "Haven't had enough, huh?" *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Take that, pokey things!" *Cactus Flower- "This part is nice." Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "I dare you to eat it!" Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "Salad of the sea..." *Roasted Seaweed- "Crispy." *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Most recipes- "We are accomplished chefs!" *Bacon and Eggs- "Who knew we could cook!" *Butter Muffin- "Do you know the muffin spider?" *Fishsticks- "At least we know how to make fish sticks." *Fish Tacos- "Taco Tuesday!" *Froggle Bunwich- "Sandwich for me, froglegs for him." *Fruit Medley- "Pile o' fruit." *Meaty Stew- "Smells like Sunday dinner." *Powdercake- "Mum never let me have these." *Pumpkin Cookies- "Yum!" *Turkey Dinner- "Like mother used to make before this happened!" *Unagi- "It was easy to make with all our arms." *Waffles- "Yummy!" Reign of Giants *Most recipes- "We are accomplished chefs!" *Ice Cream- "We dream of ice cream." *Melonsicle- "Just the thing for a hot summer day." *Trail Mix- "Crunchy and healthy." *Spicy Chili- "Flavor bombs!" *Guacamole- "Holy moley, this is tasty!" Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." *Seeds (specific)- "We could grow something with these..." *Roasted Seeds- "Their growing days are over." *Honey- "Sticky and sweet." *Butterfly Wings- "Pick our teeth with butterfly bones." *Butter- "Butter is better." *Rot- "Blech!" *Rotten Egg- "Ew!" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted on an open fire." *Electric Milk- "A glass of milk with every supper." *Watermelon Seeds- "We could grow something with these..." Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "It's thick and pliable. And salty." Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "'Follow the instructions' mum always said." *Gears- "I could've been a robot." *Gears (Eat)- "We can't, we won't, we refuse to eat that." *Ash- "Funk to funky." *Red Gem- "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." *Blue Gem- "Glittering and cool." *Yellow Gem- "Yellow-bellied gem." *Green Gem- "I'm absolutely green with envy." *Orange Gem- "Orange you gland we found you, gem?" *Beard Hair- "In another life, I could've grown this." *Manure- "Doodoo." *Guano- "Bat doodoo." *Melty Marbles- "We could've had some fun if they weren't all melted." *Fake Kazoo- "A voiceless instrument" *Gord's Knot- "It won't come undone!" *Gnome- "It's watching us." *Tiny Rocketship- "Yay, a new toy!" *Frazzled Wires- "Maybe we'll find a use for these." *Ball and Cup- "Another toy!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." *Mismatched Buttons- "None of them match!" *Second-hand Dentures- "Just like grandpa wears!." *Lying Robot- "Beep boop!" *Dessicated Tentacle- "Feels leathery." *Slurper Pelt- "It's like a tiny rug." Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull (via console)- "How did this get here?" *Bone Shards- "Boney bits." Don't Starve Together *Pile o' Balloons- *Codex Umbra- *Fur Tuft- *Steel Wool- "Scratchy metal fibers." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "The key to feeling better if we get sick." *Dubloons- "Shiny coins!" *Message in a Bottle- "Maybe there's a comc book in here!" *Seashell- "Sea litter." *Snakeskin- "The skin of a snake!" *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- *Iron Key- *Bone Key- *Golden Key- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "Play time is over" *Obelisk (sane, down)- "I wonder what that does." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "Move, stupid rock!" *Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's in our way." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Something about this rock feels off." *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Radical rod!" *Divining Rod- "Lead and I shall follow." *Divining Rod (cold)- "Nothing nearby." *Divining Rod (warm)- "Going the right way." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "Something must be near." *Divining Rod (hot)- "We are close!" *Divining Rod Base- "It's a mystery." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Looks like there's a hole for an oversized key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "It's ready to go." *Maxwell's Door- "Something wicked this way comes." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "It looks like grandpa's." *Maxwell's Light- "Well, these would have been handy before." *Maxwell Statue- "That's the guy who said he could help us." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Who would put this here? We could get hurt!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Eek!" *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "I just can't mosquito you." *Sick Wormhole- "Gross, that one looks sick!" *Nightmare Lock- "It's missing something." *Nightmare Throne- "That throne makes our skin crawl." *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She's locked up!" *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "I don't think it's having fun." Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- *Freezing- "Brrr... spider hair isn't very warm." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "En garde!" *Battlecry (prey)- "We will put you in our web!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "We hate it! Horrible pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Hey, wanna play?" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Why can't we just get along?!" *Leaving combat- "Well, we would have won!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "Speedy thing!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Another day, pig." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "It's better this way." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Simmer down, friend." *Activated a Bee Mine- "I just can't mosquito you." *Dusk- "Almost time for bed." *Entering light- "Phew, light." *Entering darkness- "We can't see! I want my night light." *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "That's off-limits." *Failed to craft something- "We're missing something." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's daytime, not bedtime." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" *Hounds are coming- "Doggies are coming!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big meanie." *Inventory full- "Our pockets are full." *Eating- "Yummy in our tummy!" *Eating (stale food)- "Stale like mum's leftovers." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Past its date" *Eating (painful food)- "Our tummy hurts." *Hungry- "It's time for a snack." *Earthquake- "I don't think that was our tummy." Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "We're invincible!" *Overheating- "Hot as heck!" *Tree Shelter- "Protect us, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Splishy splashy!" *Wetness (medium)- "Uncomfortably moist." *Wetness (high)- "So wet!" *Wetness (highest)- "We're drenched!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Come back, tool!" *Smoldering Item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Jeepers! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "I don't think that was our tummy." *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- "Here there be monsters." *Entering map border- "It would seem my future is foggy." *Exiting map border- "I think I felt something brush against my leg..." *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- Trivia *When inspecting a Cat Cap, Webber says, "Hat of a cat." This may be a reference to The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. *When inspecting a Tree, Webber says, "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." This is a reference to the common saying, "The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." *When inspecting a Frog Legs, Webber says, "A fraction of a frog." This may be a reference to the browser game Frog Fractions. *When inspecting Cooked Meat, Webber says, "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." This is a reference to part two of "Another Brick in the Wall" by Pink Floyd. *When examining a Butter Muffin, Webber says, "Do you know the muffin spider?", which is a reference to the phrase, "Do you know the muffin man?" *When Webber inspects the Fire Staff, he says, "We didn't start the fire," which is a reference to a song of the same name by Billy Joel. *Upon inspecting a Burnt Tree, Webber states "Only we can prevent forest fires." This is a reference to Smokey Bear. *When inspecting a Thulecite Club, Webber says, "We will, we will, smash you!" This is probably a reference to "We Will Rock You" by Queen. *When inspecting Maxwell's Door, Webber says, "Something wicked this way comes", likely a reference to the same saying in the play Macbeth by Shakespeare. *When inspecting a Grave, Webber says "My loot sense is tingling." This may be a reference to Marvel's superhero Spider-Man, who has a "spider sense". *Webber's quote for examining a Spear, "We should stick things with the pointy part", is a reference to the TV show Game of Thrones. *When examining an Extra Smelly Durian, Webber will say, "No sir, I don't like it", which is a reference to a The Ren & Stimpy Show character named Mr. Horse. *When examing a burning Grass Tuft, Webber will say "Fire Fire Fire!", which may be a reference to what all playable classes in Team Fortress 2 say when they are burning, except for Pyro. *Upon inspecting a Roasted Birchnut, Webber will say "Roasted on an open fire." This is a reference to "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)". *When examining a pile of Ash, Webber will say "Funk to funky." This is a reference to the David Bowie song "Ashes to Ashes". *Inspecting the Moggles, Webber will say "I can see for miles and miles", which is likely a reference to The Who's "I Can See for Miles". *Examining an Old Bell will lead Webber to say "Exactly the right amount of bell". It is possible that this is reference to Christopher Walken's well-known demands for "More cowbell". Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision Category:Reign of Giants